


【授权翻译】Resistence

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: By 0x-Coming-for-You-0xT级爱情·幽默。共五章。在微博上看到一个妹子推荐的，一个比较反套路的媚娃文，很少（几乎没有）见到这样写的（赫敏撩汉），特别有意思，忍不住想翻hhh希望我不会翻的很毁吧（不你应该会），安利大家都去看原文//然后，如果你看了原文发现我有哪里翻错了，麻烦直接告诉我！非常感谢！【其实老福特上有一些建议，但大鸽子本鸽还没有修过这篇。。。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Stage 1

**Author's Note:**

> By 0x-Coming-for-You-0x
> 
> T级
> 
> 爱情·幽默。
> 
> 共五章。
> 
> 在微博上看到一个妹子推荐的，一个比较反套路的媚娃文，很少（几乎没有）见到这样写的（赫敏撩汉），特别有意思，忍不住想翻hhh
> 
> 希望我不会翻的很毁吧（不你应该会），安利大家都去看原文//
> 
> 然后，如果你看了原文发现我有哪里翻错了，麻烦直接告诉我！非常感谢！
> 
> 【其实老福特上有一些建议，但大鸽子本鸽还没有修过这篇。。。

值得注意的是，是赫敏·格兰杰那份出众的逻辑感使她能战胜自己的情感，并理性地分析她自己所处的境地。

而这只是她为什么被誉为“她所处时代最闪亮的女巫”的决定性原因之一。

所以当纳西莎用猫头鹰给她写信，请求她在即将到来的周五的下午茶出席时，她并没有恐慌。

“你绝对不可能是认真的！”

罗纳德·韦斯莱，另一方面，则十分惊恐。

“这可不是什么过分的请求，罗纳德。战争已经结束很久了，而纳西莎又不是什么坏人。我们为这场战争奋斗，是为了克服偏见的，所以，拜托，别再把它当成什么了不得的大事了。”

努力与罗恩做合理的解释总是一件单调而乏味的任务。罗恩的嘴一张一闭像只脱水的金鱼，随后他转向他们小组的第三位成员寻求支持。

“哈利，告诉她她很荒谬！”

哈利·波特在大大的叹出一口气前注视着他客厅里两位不同立场的朋友。讲真，他相当不理解他两位最好朋友之间的关系。他们在他和罗恩开始傲罗训练不久后就分手了，但罗恩依旧觉得他有权利评判赫敏在她的闲暇时间做什么，而她则一直持续为她自己与他辩论。

“她救了我的命，伙计。她也许是马尔福的妈妈，但她并不邪恶。”

随着那句话，赫敏得意扬扬地坏笑起来，而罗恩挫败地开始抱怨。

————————————————————

纳西莎•马尔福有很多身份：她是一位母亲，一位妻子，还是马尔福庄园的女主人。

但她同时也是个斯莱特林。

她邀请年轻的麻瓜出身的女巫来喝下午茶的原因极度敏感。因此，她不得不以正确的方式接近问题，以不把她吓跑。但根据纳西莎的消息来源，她面前的这位女孩恰好就会【把心戴在自己的袖子上】。

【原文为：wear her heart on her sleeve.大概意思为不会去刻意隐瞒什么。】

赫敏•格兰杰的同情心在纳西莎今天的求助上会发挥出最完美的一面的。

“格兰杰小姐，我不会冒犯你的聪颖。我假定你知道我今天要求你来是为了一个原因。”

“对，我也这样想。”赫敏承认。

“简而言之，我需要你的帮助。”

这抓住了赫敏的注意力。她暂时将她的茶放下，以将全部注意力都集中在纳西莎身上。

“我很乐意听听您的请求，马尔福夫人。”

聪明的姑娘，纳西莎想。比我想的要聪明—她没在我告诉我想要什么之前就同意。

“你对马尔福的家族历史都了解些什么，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏对纳西莎的问题深思熟虑了一小会儿。

“马尔福夫人…这个，或许，和德拉科的媚娃基因和我是他的伴侣但他却因为自己冥顽不化的天性而拒绝接受现实有关吗？”

要说纳西莎大吃一惊可真是轻描淡写了。她几乎差点喷出了嘴里的茶，但还是成功把它咽了下去。她之前就听说过这位年轻女巫优秀的推理技巧，但这可完全是在一个另一个层次了。她的消息来源告诉她这个格兰杰女孩没有在占卜学上获得任何OWLs或NEWTs证书，但现在要她相信这一点可得花相当困难的一段时间。

“是什么把它泄露出去的？”她勉强坚持住哽咽着说道。

“实际上，有好几个暗示。第一件是所有马尔福继承的支配性的淡金色头发，尽管在过去那些年里有很多棕发成员嫁进了这个家族。第二件则是所有的马尔福似乎都拥有一种超凡脱俗的，只能被解释为非人类的美。最后呢，则是因为你儿子自从17岁起就无法不在他瞳孔扩张或是慌乱不安的情况下直视我的眼睛的事实。”

纳西莎不知道该说些什么。幸运的是，赫敏继续说了下去。

“当然，当我发现时，我立刻结束了我和罗纳德的关系。就我所知，不会有哪两个人比一对媚娃伴侣更适合彼此了。更不用说，媚娃们对他们的伴侣都有相当的占有欲，而我不想把一位朋友的生命陷入险境。”

纳西莎已经利用这些时间，在赫敏说话的时候，恢复了她的风度。

“嗯，那么这就让事情变得简单多了，因为我不必再向你解释每一件事，格兰杰小姐。那么，我关于你同样也知道当一个媚娃经历与他的伴侣长久的分离时会遭受怎样的痛苦的假设也是正确的，对吗？”

赫敏点点头。

“我想请求的一切，格兰杰小姐，就是你能给我的儿子一次机会。他的二十岁生日正在临近，而这种分离正开始对他造成身体上的影响。他晚上睡不好觉，胃口也开始逐渐衰退…”

赫敏抬起一只手阻止纳西莎继续下去。

“马尔福夫人，并不是说我不乐意和你儿子在一起…只是碰巧每次我试图碰到他，他实际上会往另一个方向跑。”

啊哈。嗯，这就改变了一切。

在两个女人都没能继续这段对话之前，一阵飞路的响声从隔壁传来。

“纳西莎？”一个更年长，男性的声音呼唤着。

“在客厅，亲爱的。”

当他进来时，很显然战争确实毁坏了卢修斯•马尔福的自尊。他的穿着依旧完美无瑕，而他的套装则被一根声名狼藉的手杖装饰着。他长长的金发被拢到后面，露出他的脸庞。在放弃给出超过五十个前食死徒的名字，并支付了一大笔赔偿给魔法部后，卢修斯在6个月的阿兹卡班刑期后被允许继续他的日常生活。

他同样也，很清楚，没在期望赫敏还在这里和他的妻子一起享用下午茶。他转向纳西莎，只是扬起一道疑惑地眉，保持着继续站在门口的姿势。

“她知道了，卢修斯。”

而现在他转过来面对那个格兰杰女孩，他儿子终身健康与幸福的关键人物。

“而格兰杰小姐已经同意帮助我们脱离这种…窘境？”

赫敏迎着卢修斯目光，直直望回去，而只是冲他扬起眉毛，因为他似乎对直接称呼她这件事很是勉强。

“看上去，亲爱的，格兰杰小姐十分乐意给德拉科一次机会。真正的问题在于我们那个抗拒要和他的伴侣在一起的自然本能的儿子。”

“啊哈…嗯，那就改变一切了。”卢修斯评价。

“告诉我，马尔福先生，你难道不介意你儿子将和一个泥巴种结为伴侣？”赫敏在整个下午对纳西莎的举止不能更礼貌了，而她还是情不自禁地表现出了她对年长马尔福的微小的轻蔑。

“格兰杰小姐。”他这次直接向她说话。“我儿子的健康和幸福对我来说比血统偏见重要的多得多。但这可不意味着我喜欢你…你还是个恼人的小黄毛丫头。”

而赫敏的嘴无法停止地卷曲成一个微笑。纳西莎也对这些事情的转变相当开心。

“我认为我会继续这样的，马尔福先生。既然我们似乎都站在同一立场了，这些是我建议我们要做的…”

在赫敏简要概括完她的行动计划之后，纳西莎和卢修斯都秘密地对她留下了极深的印象。他们的儿子似乎最终遇上了他的终极对手。

————————————————————

几乎就在完成他的NEWTs证书的那一刻之后，德拉科•马尔福就在他家族的魔药公司里占有了一席之地。他的主要职责是管理，不过呢，在他在他已故教父的肖像的指导下，他正在学习成为一名魔药大师作为副业。

这本是个常规工作的早晨，当每件事都开始变得狗///屎起来的时候。

他的个人助理和一杯新鲜的咖啡在马尔福公司的办公室楼里的主休息室里迎接了他。他的助理，一位刚毕业的霍格沃茨学生，【是一位为他奔忙浏览每日时间表的热情洋溢的年轻女子】。

【原文为：was an eager young lad who proceeded to run through his schedule for the day.其实不是特别清楚后面的定语从句精准的意思是什么…】

“还有最后一件事，”托蒂说，“你父亲用猫头鹰寄来了信，说你今早的第一件事是该等待他的新助理带来一些文件。”

“新助理？”德拉科恰好在门外他自己在角落的办公室门前停住了。“但玛塔已经为我父亲工作很多年了！”

“玛塔依旧被你父亲雇佣着，马尔福先生。似乎他聘用了第二位私人助理来帮助玛塔完成逐渐增加的工作量。”

“嗯，这很好。玛塔一直是一位忠诚的员工。谢谢你，托蒂。请为我们饭后的会议准备必要的文件。”

“当然，马尔福先生！”接着她快步走向一个小隔间，而德拉科进入了他的办公室。

德拉科刚刚关上门，他转过身，不料却只是遇见了他人生中最大的打击之一。他弄掉了自己的咖啡，而他能做的只是吃惊地盯着前面。他在一小会儿之后重拾了他说话的能力。

“格兰杰？你这家伙在这儿做什么？”

“你好，德拉科。”

他几乎控制不住了，他的呼吸都要停住了。

她几乎是婉转地唱出他的名字的，而现在她正朝他前进。她穿着的铅笔短裙长度合适，却能紧紧地包裹出她的曲线。而且尽管她在里面穿了件贴身背心，她塞进裙子里的衬衫真是见了鬼的轻薄又透明。

“你父亲之前雇佣了我作为他的新助理，而我只是过来带来一些文件给你浏览。”

她现在就在他的正前方，不得不把头微微后斜以看着他。

“哦，不…你把咖啡弄得到处都是了。”随着她魔杖的几次轻拂，她就已让打翻的咖啡消失不见，将纸杯丢进了垃圾桶里，并把他的衬衫从几处污痕中解救出来。把魔杖放在一边，她用双手搭上他的肩膀，滑过他的衬衫前襟，假装展平那几处想象中的皱痕。

他咽下一口气。

“我以为你在魔法部工作。”

她假装考虑了他的话那么一会儿，在这段时间里走得甚至更近了些。透过她的眼睫毛悄悄凝视着他，她回答了他的问题。

“我曾经在…但那里的工作并不完全令人满意。”她的手现在安静下来，停留在他的胸膛。

德拉科知道他的瞳孔在此之前就已扩张了，他从赫敏触手可及的地方回退一步。

“你在玩什么把戏，格兰杰？”

“我不知道你在说什么，德拉科。”她努力玩无辜，但她的坏笑暴露了她自己。

“胡说八道。”她试图再次走近些，因此他绕着房间四处走动，将桌子置于两人之间。

“你知道的，不是吗？你知道我是个半媚娃，而你是我的伴侣。”

赫敏随意耸耸肩，但在她直直地看向他的眼睛时，他就知道他是对的。她走上前，靠向他的桌子，然后一把揪住他的领带令他们面对面。

“为什么抗拒我，德拉科？”她撅起嘴，而他几乎就要患上【动脉瘤】了。

【动脉瘤是指动脉壁因局部病变而向外膨出，形成永久性的局限性扩张。简而言之就是德拉科血脉喷张了orz】

“因为我不想要一个见鬼的伴侣！”他飞快地抽身而出，而他通常苍白的脸现在变成了一片深红。

她继续盯着他。她的巧克力色眼睛这样诱人，以至于他无法打破眼神接触，即使他想这么做。她把头歪向一边，好像正在考虑什么事。

“好的。”

“什-什-什么？”德拉科语无伦次起来。

“我说好的。我不会逼你称我为伴侣的。”

而她走出他的办公室，没有更进一步承认他的存在，留下他一个人被她摇晃的臀部催眠。

她刚刚同意了他要忘掉这整件见鬼的事情…所以为什么他不开心呢？

————————————————————

就在短短的几刻后，赫敏没有敲门就进入了卢修斯的办公室。甚至都没丢给她淡淡一瞥，他的注意停留在他面前的文件上。

“进行的怎么样，格兰杰小姐？”

“完全按照计划，”她无法抑制住声音里的喜悦，“我们几乎可以立刻进入计划的第二阶段了。难怪你们这些斯莱特林这么喜欢玩阴谋诡计，这真是太令人兴奋了！”

“很好，格兰杰小姐。如果你愿意，你可以休息一整天。”

赫敏喘息着，就好像被羞辱了一样，而这才让卢修斯真正抬起头来。

“休息一天？！当然不行！有这么多工作要做，而我才刚刚同意要在一天之内检查三次魔药变化。你怎能建议休息一天？”

卢修斯只是对这位年轻女巫抬起眉毛，而她匆匆离开他的办公室，决定要认真对待她的假工作。


	2. Stage 2

要说德拉科•马尔福心情很差还真的是轻描淡写了。  
自从格兰杰开始在公司里工作，他就生活在一场该死的噩梦里了。这就像试图否认蜂蜜公爵里最甜最大的那根糖果羽毛笔棒，但它依然会持续不停地在他眼前晃来荡去一样。不过对德拉科的神志来讲幸运的是，格兰杰那条撩人的铅笔短裙再也没出现过第二次。  
然而对他的神志来讲不幸的是，她选择用效果相同的整个该死的巫师世界和麻瓜世界历史上最紧的工作裙来代替她的铅笔短裙。她甚至都不操心披一件巫师长袍。而今天的裙子可能是其中最糟心的了。  
这可是斯莱特林绿，看在梅林的份儿上！  
大概是由于德拉科太忙于欣赏她的裙子了，他没能注意到赫敏接近了他。  
“原谅我这么一小下，德拉科，我只是需要你身后的那些草蜻蛉。”  
然后在他反应过来之前，她柔软的身体直直地压在了他身上。在她越过他的肩膀眯着眼望过去，向上够到那罐草蜻蛉时，她甚至都没抽空给他轻轻一瞥。要够到那些魔药材料，她需要踮起脚尖，而当她的脚落回到地面时，她的身体缓慢地顺着他的滑了下来。  
向他闪露一个短暂的微笑，赫敏快步走开，留下德拉科一个人处在一种颇不舒服的状态里。  
-  
德拉科现在正在一个许多更低的楼层都设有的各式各样的休息室里，希望能躲开她。  
整个早晨，赫敏•该死的•格兰杰都在至少是他余光可覆盖的范围内呆着。因此，为了避免诱惑，德拉科试图让自己远离她。他甚至不得不求助于为自己制作咖啡。休息时间大约在11:23pm开始，恰好就在他预定的午餐休息的短短几刻之前，而他们两人就在此刻可疑地独自出现在顶层的电梯间里。  
-  
她的胳膊实际上空空荡荡，只带着一个小文件夹和一支羽毛笔。当他们都在等电梯来时，她就站在他的前面。除了一句短短的“早上好，马尔福先生，”她几乎就没再承认他的存在。当门开了，示意着电梯到达时，她的羽毛笔突然掉在了地板上。  
然后，德拉科发誓他已经阵亡了。  
穿着她看起来很紧的裙子和细高跟鞋，赫敏•格兰杰在他面前弯下了腰。腿部保持笔直，她的腰部弯了下去，向下取回她的羽毛笔。而因为德拉科在她后面等着，他只能盯着她展现在他面前的美丽曲线。她的那笔财富如此完美地抓住了他的注意，以至于他甚至都没注意到也许她保持弯腰的时间比必要的长了那么一小点点。  
当她再度直起腰时，他几乎都要呻吟出声了。  
“你要进来吗，马尔福先生？”  
她的话将他一巴掌扇回了现实世界，然后他加入她，一起进入了电梯里。他拒绝和她进行一些小对话或甚至是眼神接触。当电梯在仅仅几层后停下，几个职员也加入了他们时，他长吐一口气，安心下来。  
然而，他的安心还真是短命。  
下一层楼，更多的人进来了，他们拥挤着赫敏，足够方便地让她最终站在了他面前，她的背压着他的前半身。当电梯再次启动时，它让赫敏失去了她的立足点，而她差点被绊倒。他的反应完全出乎本性，因此德拉科伸出手扶稳她，他的两只手都握在她的腰上。  
在他能够把手移开之前，赫敏转过来面对着他。她靠上前来，直到他们的嘴唇只有仅仅几厘米相隔。德拉科开始呼吸困难了，而他同时也大吃一惊，以至于他的双手还留在她的臀部上。  
“谢谢，德拉科。”她的语调像唱歌一样婉转。  
接着，就在门打开时，她就这么溜走了，而因为更多的人挪了进来，他不再能看见她了。德拉科太关心于重拾他自己的呼吸，以至于他从来没意识到电梯里所有的旁观者甚至都没再瞥这对情侣第二眼。  
-  
咖啡机的灯灭了，暗示着咖啡已经停止已经泡好，并将德拉科带回了现在的时刻。  
“哦，这股令人愉快的味道是什么？”  
德拉科整个身体都在一个柔软的、娇弱的身体径自压上他的背时僵硬起来。  
“Mmmm…”赫敏哼哼着。她越过他的肩膀向前眯着眼向前望去，努力辨认出那是什么。“我还没意识到你知道如何为自己做一杯咖啡，马尔福先生。”  
她的声音满是戏谑。她走上前来，在德拉科把控住他自己之前为他们两个倒了两杯咖啡。  
“你在这儿干嘛？”德拉科呻吟着。  
“哦，这是我最喜欢的休息室了，”赫敏现在坏笑起来。“几乎没什么人会来这儿，实际上…能有很多隐私空间。我们应该好好利用这一点。”她的尾音十足的性感，而且比德拉科愿意承认的还要诱人。  
他可能也同样不会承认在被格兰杰建议之后，他像脱缰的小马驹一样撒开了蹄子，狂奔出房间。  
-

一个张牙舞爪却毫无声响的哈利和罗恩正坐在沙发上，而一个得意的赫敏正用左手握着他们俩的魔杖，她自己的魔杖在她右手打转。  
年轻的女巫刚刚把关于她最近的…日程计划这个消息宣布给她的两个最好的朋友。她已经很努力要温柔地向他们宣布这则消息，但当事关她的爱情生活时她的两个最好朋友总是变得一惊一乍的。接着她试图用逻辑说服他们，但他们在那时已经什么都听不进去了。这最终让她在他们能够旋风般闯入马尔福庄园之前解除了哈利和罗恩的魔杖。  
她认为她施的那个无声无息同样也与他们现在不自然的张牙舞爪却毫无声响的举动也有关系。  
金妮•韦斯莱，另一方面，则坐在客厅另一个角落里的一张扶手椅上，毫不掩饰地释放着她的笑声。她的大笑是直冲着她的男友和哥哥去的，当然咯。  
“现在，”赫敏开口了。“我会把你们俩的声音还给你们，但你们不许再就这件事跟我bb。我们会在陋居享受我们平静的星期日早午餐，而你们将会学会接受德拉科进入我们的生活。懂？”  
两个男孩点点头，于是赫敏解除了咒语。  
“赫！敏！你！不！可！能！是！认！真！的！”  
“他！是！只！白！鼬！”  
“哦，闭！嘴！”  
最后一声大叫来自乔治•韦斯莱，现在正站在客厅门口的男人。  
“你要怎样才可能会觉得这件事还行？”罗恩正在歇斯底里的边缘游走。  
“也许是因为赫敏在好多年前就告诉过我们了。”乔治坏笑。  
哈利和罗恩都像被鞭子抽回来一般猛转过来瞪着赫敏。她只是对她的两个最好朋友耸了耸肩。  
“其他的每个人都知道德拉科于我和我于他…我直到现在才告诉你们俩，嗯，就因为这种预期反应。现在，我期望你们俩能在早午餐结束之前发完你们的火，因为你们俩都在第三阶段的必要部分里。”  
“哦！”金妮尖叫着，“我爱第三阶段！”


	3. Stage 3

德拉科没有任何理由会以他班里第二名的身份从霍格沃茨毕业（只排在一个不会被提及的书虫之后）。  
他花费了整个周末的时间分析与格兰杰的偶遇。他得出了一个结论，他和她的偶遇太可疑了，肯定不会是巧合。这种小小把戏一直在试图玩弄他。现在，如果说有一件关于德拉科的事是需要被提及的（除了弃暗投明的食死徒，万人迷和被宠坏了的继承人），那就是他很有竞争心。不管格兰杰打算跟他玩什么游戏。他都渴望获胜。  
这就是为什么，当周一到来时，德拉科为他自己制定了一套行动计划。比起表现的毫无兴趣，他决定以回应她的行为来取而代之。希望这足以令她震惊并把她吓跑，因为这不会是她期望的什么事。他的计划是万无一失的，真的。不想因为轻拍自己的背而显得很荒谬，德拉科只是让一个洋洋自得的坏笑停留在他英俊的脸上。  
当马尔福一家一起吃早餐时，卢修斯和纳西莎都坐在餐桌边上。看到他们儿子脸上胜利在望的表情，他们彼此交换了一个眼神。纳西莎大吃一惊，而卢修斯则留下了更深刻的印象。  
-  
“现在，格兰杰小姐，我们有极大的信心…”纳西莎打破了坚冰。  
年长的马尔福们再次邀请赫敏来喝下午茶，以讨论与德拉科的进展。  
“然而，”卢修斯打断她的话，“德拉科似乎还是像之前勉强着不愿接受你。第二阶段已被证实完全毫无效果。”  
“我可不同意你的话，马尔福先生。”赫敏说。放下她的茶杯，她将她全部的注意力都用于解释她的推测。  
“你瞧，德拉科对我的接触的生理反应很明显阻碍了他思考的能力。一旦我们分开合理的一段时间，他会想的更清楚的。我们了解德拉科，他会得出我们的偶遇并不是环境的原因，意识到我一直在把他当成玩具在玩。而之后更可能会发生的是他将会试图弄出一些有几分娴熟的计划来试图把我从我自己的游戏中吓走。”  
“他是个斯莱特林，”卢修斯的语气带有些许自豪，“你怎么知道他的计划不会成功？”  
“他也许是个斯莱特林，但他依旧是个男人，而你们男人总是很好预测。”  
纳西莎情不自禁地哼了一声以示赞同。  
“德拉科最有可能会做的，”赫敏继续道，“是寻求能令我震惊的因素。他会开始配合我的接触，希望我能被吓跑。他会打算以火攻火。当他进入这样的思维倾向时，就会是最好的后退，开始我们计划的下一阶段的时间。”  
“你怎么这么确信会这样？”卢修斯很怀疑，还有些微微被她关于男人的评论冒犯到。  
“下周一到来的时候，如果早餐桌上一个洋洋自得的表情出现在他的脸上，你就会知道他已经得出那个我预测的结论了。”  
-  
“你确定格兰杰小姐没有继续她的占卜课？”纳西莎对他的丈夫喃喃道。德拉科太沉浸于他自己的计划中，而没能注意到这一点。  
卢修斯只是点点头。而纳西莎在桌下，德拉科的视线外摊开一只手掌。  
卢修斯把他们之前协商好数目的加隆放进她的手心。  
-  
当他最终到达了办公室时，德拉科甚至还哼起了小曲儿，微微惊吓到了大厅接待员。  
他正要迈进电梯，而此时一个熟悉的女性声音响起。  
“撑一下门，拜托！”  
德拉科坏笑起来。这正是将他的计划付诸实践的完美时机。而对他来讲不幸的是，似乎赫敏有着其他的主意。当她走进电梯时，她站在另一边，似乎打定主意要尽可能在他们之间拉开一些距离。事实上，除了一个草草的招呼，她在去他们一起工作的顶层时几乎根本就没承认过他的存在。德拉科的坏笑被困惑代替了。  
当他们到达顶层时，门缓缓打开，一个被数量简直荒谬的花海填满的大厅映入眼帘。每一块地板似乎都被精致奇异的花朵覆盖了。托蒂的脑袋从一个特别绚烂多彩的天竺牡丹中间冒了出来。  
“早上好，先生！”  
“这特么都发生了些什么？”德拉科向他的助理提问。  
“这些花是今早到的…实际上，它们是给格兰杰小姐的！”  
“哦，但谁能送它们呢？”赫敏接着转向他。“德拉科，能请你把系在红玫瑰上的卡片递给我吗？”  
锁定卡片的位置，德拉科无言地递了出去。他的五脏六腑开始不安了。  
“给赫敏，”她大声读到，“美丽的花朵，赠给美丽的女士。爱你的，维克多。哦。他真的太甜蜜了！我要立刻飞路过去感谢他！”赫敏飞快地跑出接待区，赶到她自己的办公室。  
德拉科，另一方面，则强压住自己的怒火。当她发现谁送了花时，她的脸上显出了一丝真实的快乐。格兰杰为什么从另一个男人那里收到了花？谁他妈的是该死的维克多？  
“维克多•克鲁姆，先生。他是保加利亚国家队的找球手。有传言说，他和赫敏在她的霍格沃茨时代曾分享过一段浪漫的过去。”托蒂答道。  
德拉科眨眨眼。  
“你再大声把最后一句说一遍。”  
德拉科恢复了他阴沉地脸上。他拔出魔杖，在旋风般冲进他的办公室前指向那些花朵，而他的助理此时不得不努力匆匆在火灾警报响起前扑灭那些火焰。  
-  
自昨天早上的花朵惨剧后，德拉科已经相当冷静了下来。看着烧焦的花朵残骸被管理人员扫掉微微地帮了一点小忙。他被包裹在对自己这种破坏性的怒气的满足中，甚至都没注意到赫敏对烧焦花朵的漠不关心。  
当他离开办公室去吃午饭并活动筋骨时，他注意到格兰杰一定也有同样的想法。她今天保持疏远，而这一对儿无言地一起进入了电梯。在到主厅的路上，赫敏开始在电梯里能反射出她自己倒影的墙上检查自己的样子。她掏出一管口红，小心地把它涂匀，并对自己的影子来了一个飞吻。  
德拉科整个人都快乐得飘飘然起来。  
她的口红是深红色的。尽管他讨厌红色，更倾向于绿色，这阴影真是邪恶诱人到勾人心魄。有那一分钟，他想象自己按下紧急停梯按钮，把格兰杰钉在墙上。他会把那美味的，撅起的下唇攫取在他的皓齿之间，然后…  
电梯门那叮的响声示意着他们到达一层了。赫敏先走了出去，德拉科在甩了甩头抛开发呆后的恍惚后也紧随其后。而他看到的东西却让他看到了另一种完全不同的红色。  
“罗恩！”赫敏高兴地呼喊。  
这该死的黄鼠狼正厚颜无耻地站在他的电梯旁，而那位勾人的性感女郎用脸颊上的一个吻迎接了他。黄鼠狼唯一的反应是一声咕噜。赫敏的口红在他脸上留下了一个轮廓，而她正冲他咧嘴笑着，同时伸手勾住他的手臂。  
德拉科的手握成了拳头，他感觉自己要去实施谋杀了。她正咯咯笑着，任由那个红头发的白痴带着他们两个走出前门去他们要去的地方。她认真的？要回到那个装模作样的白痴的怀抱？  
当那两人离开他的视线时，他拔出自己的魔杖，指向他看到的第一样东西。忽略掉那些尖叫和一个大装饰花瓶破碎的声音，德拉科回到他的办公室，因为他似乎已经失去了他的食欲。  
-  
星期三德拉科的心情特别恶劣。格兰杰在和那个猩猩共进午餐之后就没再回办公室了。但他会做最后一个承认她是造成他糟糕脾气的原因的人。而现在，他已经忘记了那个要让他的伴侣望而却步的优秀计划。事实上，从她的行为判断，她确实已经退缩，并且向前进了。但尽管他得到了他想要的，他的胸腔却感觉一直在收缩，直到它要爆掉。  
当德拉科那天早晨到达公司总部的顶楼时，他所看到的东西激励他策划一个全新的优秀计划—一个灭绝所有黄鼠狼的优秀计划。  
赫敏正靠在一面大理石墙上，而那双胞胎中的一个（那个独耳神迹）正站在她面前，以两手放在她身后的墙上的姿势壁咚了她。他弯腰，同时在她耳边耳语，而她咯咯笑着，像一个女学生一样脸红起来。偶尔，她也会喘息，接着玩笑般拍打他的胸膛。  
德拉科准备好要进行一场谋杀。拔出魔杖，他指向了那个恼人的胡萝卜的脚。  
“滚去工作，格兰杰！”他大吼一声，然后旋风般进入他的办公室，重重地甩上门，力度大得足以震动玻璃墙。  
幸运的是，赫敏成功足够快地将乔治拉开，而他俩都盯向了那个烧穿整个地板的大洞。  
-  
“格兰杰小姐，我必须建议你一定要尽可能快地完成第三阶段。”  
卢修斯正在他的办公室这样向赫敏说道。她站着，他坐着，而赫敏却依旧处在他在摆架子的印象下。她决定保持沉默，让卢修斯不被打断的继续说下去。  
“这些结果很是…令人满意，但德拉科的脾气对整个公司的开支来讲没有任何好处。我能请求让这一阶段的最后一步在公司之外的地方完成吗？每次我儿子的愤怒发作后都要叫承包商来真的很累人。”  
“我向你保证，马尔福先生，这阶段的最后一步对你的建筑不会造成任何物质上的损失。德拉科会看到不同反应的必要性的。“  
“很好，”卢修斯点点头。“那么，你可以继续了。”  
赫敏离开了，并在一出他的办公室时就翻起了白眼。好像她在继续这个计划之前还需要请求这老男人的同意似的。  
-  
星期五终于迎来了尾声，而德拉科如释重负。正在到来的周末意味着他可以远离格兰杰的存在了。对卢修斯来说幸运的是，赫敏没再带任何的男性友人进入公司建筑，意味着德拉科再没宣泄过他的愤怒。不过，她的香水足够把他迷的团团转，让他发疯了。  
当工作日结束时，德拉科发现自己和格兰杰一起坐电梯下楼…又一次的。而对他那颗小心脏和血压来讲幸运的是，她没涂任何的深色口红。事实上，与她这一整周前些日子的行为形成鲜明对比的是，她正和他进行一些礼貌的小小对话。  
“这周有什么计划吗，德拉科？”想到她可能会试图骗他跟她一起制定计划，他列出了一大堆伪造的“不幸占满了他大半个周末的预约”。  
“嗯，”赫敏说道。“别忘了给你自己留点时间放松一下！这就是我这个周末要做的所有的事。哈利租下了这个可爱的海边小屋，我们俩就打算在这里呆上一个周末。他甚至提出要为整件事买单因为他担心我会自己过度工作！真的很甜蜜，不是吗？”  
在他能够回复之前，电梯门开了，赫敏走了出去，德拉科麻木地跟着她出去了。  
“哦，瞧！哈利在那！他决定在工作后就来接我，这样我们就能早点儿开始我们俩单独的愉快周末。”接着，赫敏跑上前去，跳进哈利的怀抱，用一个拥抱迎接了他。  
现在，说句公道话，德拉科并不是个一无所知的男人。他知道疤头正和小韦斯莱约会。然而，理智的想法似乎都在此刻快速逃离了他，而他努力要想出把死里逃生两次的男孩变成面对死亡三次而这次将会一直死下去的男孩的方法。因此，我们必须得说，德拉科这次真的对他的行为毫无控制力。  
仅短短几个大步，德拉科就气呼呼地来到哈利和赫敏所在的位置。他一把拽过他的手腕，把她径直拉向自己，带她幻影显形到他第一个想到的地方。  
-  
显然，他所想到的第一个地方是他的卧室。  
他一把把赫敏推开（尽管很轻柔，注意！），开始在地毯上踱来踱去。赫敏向后走，坐在了他特大号的床边。黑色的床单与暗绿色的墙面很是相称。她冲自己坏笑着，她的灵魂伴侣可真是个老套的斯莱特林。  
他的呼吸很重，而赫敏知道他的长篇大论即将开始。她踢掉自己的鞋子，向床里挪去，直到自己靠在柔软的枕头板上。  
“你该死的到底在想些什么？！”德拉科没打算等来一个答案。“【你该死的什么都没想，就是这样！】你不能就这么和一个男人单独在海边一个偏远的小屋里乱逛！男人都是白痴，而且会占弱不禁风的女孩便宜！而波特恰好证明了他有多人渣—看在梅林的份儿上他有自己的见鬼的女朋友却还要带你度假！”  
【原文为：You weren’t bloody thinking,that’s what!】  
他在继续前深吸了一口气，在他继续着自己愤怒的步伐时并没有费心去看赫敏。  
“而这也不他(´･_･`)妈是第一次你干这么荒唐的事儿了！别以为我忘了你早早离开工作去和黄鼠狼共度时光。他也是个卑鄙小人，而你不会知道他在没人知道你们俩的行踪时本可以做些什么！”  
两只纤细的胳膊从背后环住了他的腰，停止了他的踱步。他可以透过衬衫的布料感受到她温热的呼吸，突然，德拉科发现自己难以呼吸。  
“我很抱歉，德拉科。”她的声音听起来很真诚。“如果这让你这么烦心的话，我保证我不会再和我的男性朋友一起单独出去了。”  
他会松一口气的…你知道的，如果他在和她这么亲近的情况下可以呼吸的话。  
“但是，”她声音的语调变了。“因为你把我拉离了本应和哈利一起的大好的轻松周末， 那现在确保我的周末没有任何压力就是你的责任了。把自己从他身上解下来，她抽出她的魔杖挥了一下。一个小小的行李箱出现在他的床脚。  
“而且，别给我想着临阵脱逃，德拉科·马尔福。你自己搞出这件事的。你不妨还是取消掉之前的那些我们都知道并不是真的的预约吧。而且，只是确保你不会试图摆脱你的责任，我会和你一起住在这个房间里。现在…浴室在哪里？我想在晚餐前梳洗一下。”  
并没有等待着答案，赫敏走向一扇门，试图找到浴室，而此时德拉科就那么瞪着眼睛，随后喋喋不休的抱怨她如何如何不能就这么邀请她自己过来，并且期待他满足她的每一个心血来潮。  
与此同时，在庄园【圣堂】大门的另一边，卢修斯和纳西莎正在冲对方窃笑着，多亏了一些伸缩耳的帮助。  
【原文为：hallowed halls】


	4. Stage 4

要说德拉科·马尔福脾气暴躁还真是轻描淡写了。  
他试图劝说格兰杰不要留在这里的努力没能成功。他想也许他的父母会帮助他。毕竟，对于一对未婚男女而言，分享同一张床可不是什么合适的礼节。然而令他惊愕不已的是，他的父母对一切情况采用了一种漠不关心的态度。晚餐在一阵友好的沉默中在年长的马尔福们和赫敏之中有条不紊的进行，而德拉科坐在他的椅子上，全然大吃一惊。  
如果这还不够糟糕的话，他连一眨眼的工夫都没睡着过。  
通往客房的门恰巧都被锁上了，意味着唯一一张空床就是他房间里那张，因此他不得不让自己屈服于这样不幸的命运。因此他在一番无果的搜寻后还是不情不愿的将自己拖上了床，原因仅仅只是因为马尔福们从不睡在沙发上。当他刚刚滑进被子下时，他的浴室门开了，而他则花费了毕生的所有意志力让自己的下巴不要掉下来。  
赫敏穿着一件丝绸的【小号睡衣】，仅仅只能盖住必要部位。更往伤口上撒盐的是，它是斯莱特林绿。黑色的蕾丝装饰着边缘，也没有内裤边线的痕迹。她的手指滑过她的发丝，将它揉弄又散开，让她的卷发比平时更加狂野。德拉科的嘴巴开始变干了。  
【原文为：little number，是有什么特殊含义吗…】  
当她最终滑进被子下面时，德拉科尽自己最大努力在两人之间保持距离。他实际上躺在他那一侧的床沿上了，但这并没有什么卵用。从她的呼吸来判断，赫敏显然在短短几分钟就睡着了。赫敏也显然是个睡觉时喜欢抱着什么的家伙。  
在入睡的短短时间后，她的身体便转过来面对着他，毫不客气地将一条腿搭在他的上。这导致她的大腿在他的快乐部位摩擦，并唤醒了他某些更原始的欲望。如果这还不够的话，她最终在熟睡中搂住了他。她用一种老虎钳式的方式用一只胳膊紧紧钳住他，让逃脱这个选项对他来说根本就不存在，然后她移动着，把她的头靠在他的颈窝。赫敏在那一晚的大部分时间都保持着这个姿势。直到阳光透过厚重的帷幔窥视进来时她才移动得足够让德拉科从她的死亡钳制中解脱出来。在那一刻彻底放弃了睡眠，德拉科悄悄滑下床，为一天做好准备。  
而现在他在这里：坐在他母亲的对面，他灵魂伴侣旁边的早餐桌前。这并不是说他有一点点接近接受赫敏或别的什么事情，他只是在陈述事实而已，一个万事通格兰杰是他的灵魂伴侣的事实。  
从手头的问题里脱身而出，德拉科想到了早餐桌上舒适的沉默。他不会走的那么远，说赫敏和他的父母相处的很好，但一种无言的礼貌已经在他们之中形成了。一副他父母和赫敏策划了某种阴谋的图画闯进他的脑海里，而他差点儿就要对着这个想法大笑出声了。多么荒谬的一个主意啊！德拉科知道他的父母已经接受了赫敏是他的灵魂伴侣的事实，但他很怀疑他们会这样接近。毕竟，阴谋被认为是斯莱特林之间的一项亲密活动，只会与信任的朋友一起做。

“嗷！”赫敏因痛苦发出了尖锐喘息打破了德拉科的内心独白，而他立刻猛地关注了起来。  
“怎么了？很痛吗？”德拉科甚至都没意识到他开始有点手忙脚乱了。  
赫敏的眼睛在她举起一根手指（不，不是那个手指）开始水蒙蒙的。一道红色的线烙在皮肤上。  
“我在切我的法式小面包，而我猜我手滑了。没什么大不了的，德拉科。”  
他能分辨出她正努力在他面前建立出一种勇敢的样子，但他从她的行为中看透了一切。他怎能这样粗心呢？他的伴侣在他自己的眼皮子底下受伤了。当一小滴眼泪从赫敏的眼睛里掉下来时他决定待会儿再谴责自己。他立刻抬起一只手擦去了那滴眼泪。  
“我们用水冲洗一下，我们不会想让它受到感染的。”德拉科已经从他的位置上站了起来，并期待赫敏也这样做。  
“德拉科，只是个小切口而已，我会很好的，只要你魔杖轻轻一挥我们就可以吃完早餐了。”赫敏的反驳毫无用处，因为德拉科已经下定了决心。  
“我不会冒任何风险，格兰杰。它说不定已经被感染了，而把伤口封起来只会让感染留在里面。”他拽过她的手腕，虽然很轻柔，然后拉着她来到最近的洗手间亲自处理她的伤口。【一心扑在他的战道上，】他错过了他父母交换的一个被逗乐的表情，和赫敏的眼睛已经干了的事实。  
【原文为：Dead set on his warpath】

为了确保赫敏—不，格兰杰—没有确实以为德拉科关心她，他决定在花园里骑一会儿扫帚，以在两人之间制造一些距离。尽管他不怎么玩魁地奇了，飞行仍能帮助他清理自己的大脑，放松身心。  
从上面的一扇窗户外一闪而出的亮粉色围巾抓住了他的注意。这可不怎么寻常，因为庄园里的窗户几乎从不会开启，原因是卢修斯相信新鲜空气是为普罗大众准备的。取而代之的是，家养小精灵被命令用一些冷却和温暖魔法来保持庄园处于一种特定的温度下。  
用最最最平滑流畅的动作，德拉科转过他的扫帚，飞的更近些去查看那扇打开的窗户。当他离得足够近的时候，他震惊的发现站在打开的窗户前的正是他的母亲。她用自己的一条丝巾招呼他过来，就像对待城市出租车那样。  
“德拉科•阿布拉克萨斯•马尔福！”在他甚至可以问问她哪里出了问题的之前，他的母亲就开始责骂他。“你怎敢把你的客人一个人丢下！去东翼的后门见格兰杰小姐，马上！”  
知道最好不要跟她的母亲争辩什么，德拉科做了他母亲要求的事。然而一到达庄园的东边，他见到的却是他从没期望过的最令人惊奇的景象。  
“你怎么看？你母亲帮我挖出了一些你魁地奇的旧东西。”赫敏就在那时微微侧身。  
百分明白的实话，看到赫敏穿着他的旧斯莱特林魁地奇袍子让他裤裆一紧。看着他的姓氏呈现在她的后背，着实有什么取悦了他的占有欲，以及他被睾丸激素驱动的那一面。她的头发被绑成一个高高的马尾，显示出她脖子上那美味的曲线…德拉科花了一些时间令自己从中摆脱出来。  
当他从他的欲望制造的阴霾中猛然挣脱时，他注意到他的旧Nimbus 2001被紧紧地攥在她的右手。  
“你拿着我的旧扫帚干嘛，格兰杰？”  
“我打算骑着它飞…”她给了他一个清楚的质疑他精神状态的表情。毕竟，你还能拿着扫帚干嘛呢？  
“但你又不喜欢飞！”  
“嗯，事实上，更多的是不感兴趣而不是不喜欢。但还会有比现在更好的尝试新事物的时间吗，对吧？”  
赫敏跨过扫帚，明显没有任何虚张声势的迹象。凭借她所能聚集的所有的力量，她猛踢地面，射向了天空。接着，德拉科的思绪就开始信马由缰地四处乱坠。  
要是她不知道如何下来怎么办？要是一阵风把她吹走吹到他的触及范围之外怎么办？要是一只离群的鹰头马身有翼兽突然扑过来把赫敏抓走当晚餐怎么办？要是一条龙冲进来把他的伴侣烧成灰了怎么办？要是她掉下来怎么办？  
一阵尖锐的尖叫从天空传来，打破了巨大庄园宁静的沉默，德拉科抬起头，却发现他那些病态的想法成真了。多年的找球手训练让他飞快地扫描天空，随后他定位到赫敏悬在她的扫帚上，只有一只手还抓着把手。  
德拉科已骑上他的扫帚，在赫敏的手从把手下滑下来，让她自己从200英尺高的地方开始做自由落体运动之前猛踢地面飞了出去。当她被德拉科准备好的胳膊接住时她就立刻停止了尖叫。他花了一点点时间将她安顿在他面前，接着开始飞回庄园。  
德拉科还不记得他的人生中有多少次会为某个人的安全这样恐慌。他的整个身体还因肾上腺素而绷紧，他能感受到赫敏正盯着他，但他拒绝接触她棕色的眼睛。他知道这不是她的错，而他为他成功抓住了她松了一口气，但是一部分的他又情不自禁地想要小小地责怪她，因她让她自己的生命陷入危险。  
当他们落地时，赫敏立刻用她的胳膊环着德拉科的躯干，把她的头埋进他的胸膛。似乎只有在听到那微微泄露的抽泣声时，他的坚如磐石般的态度才会有所软化。用一只手在她背后揉出使她平和下来的圆圈，并用另一只轻抚她的头发，德拉科努力安慰着他惊吓过度的伴侣。  
“格兰杰，好啦。没事啦。我抓到你了。请不要再哭啦。”  
他试图移开她的手臂，这样他就可以后退一步，更好地观察她，但赫敏只是加紧了她的桎梏。于是德拉科尝试了一种不同的方式，他用两根手指把她的下巴挑起来，这样他就能看到她的脸了。当看到她那张泪水纵横的脸时，他的心几乎都要碎了，而他内心的某部分发誓要一直保护她，尽管他还勉强着不接受她作为他的伴侣。  
“我向你保证，赫敏，我会一直尽我所能，在你坠落的时候抓住你的。”她的嘴唇似乎卷曲了一下，而德拉科把那当做他成功使她振作起来的信号，“我们进去喝杯热茶，好吗？”  
赫敏点点头，于是德拉科带她进去了，还将一条手臂保卫性的环在她的腰上。  
-  
略施挤眉弄眼和噘嘴撒娇的小计，赫敏就成功说服了德拉科和她一起在庄园的图书馆里度过周日的下午。他真是本该更清楚的—赫敏•格兰杰可绝对不会放弃这么一个探索整个英国第三大魔法图书馆的机会。  
现在，德拉科的臂弯里满是赫敏从书架里抽下的书。这些书已经开始让他有点累了，但赫敏每次发现一本有趣的新书时的兴奋尖叫封住了他的嘴。他愿意为她的快乐忍受这一切。  
“哦德拉科！快看这本书的封面和字体，看起来真漂亮！”德拉科将他的注意力移向赫敏指着的这本书上。这是一本深紫色，有着烫金字体的书。标题上写着La bise d’amour vrai，但德拉科记不起他曾经在图书馆的众多书架里看到过这本书，而且，他觉得它被放在关于有毒的魔药材料的书籍中也真的很奇怪。  
在他能够将他关于这本书的奇怪之处的担忧说出口时，赫敏已经伸出手把它抽出书架了。一阵炫目的白光在整个图书馆里爆炸开来，又在随后的几秒里消失殆尽。但当德拉科最终能再次看见东西时，恐慌整个吞噬了他的身体。  
赫敏倒在他面前的地板上，她的整个身体都不动了。

“格兰杰！格！兰！杰！！醒醒！”德拉科跪倒在地，用力摇晃着她的肩膀，但还是小心着不会太过分地冲撞到她。他把她的头轻轻放在他的大腿上，继续努力把她唤醒。她的皮肤开始冰冷下来，看不出任何呼吸的迹象。他将两根手指放在她的脉搏上，一下心跳也找不到。  
“不…不…母亲！父亲！帮帮忙…”他试图抑制住一阵抽泣，声音在最后一个单词时梗住了。他的父母都以一种非凡的速度冲进了房间，德拉科把这归因于他声音里那份明显的悲伤。  
“德拉科，以梅林的名义，发生了什么？”纳西莎是第一个接近她的儿子和毫无生气的赫敏的人。  
“那本书…她只是碰了一下那本书…母亲，我都做了些什么？她走了…”  
“儿子…我觉得我们需要联系傲罗。”德拉科将他泪眼朦胧的视线转向他的父亲。他没有努力在卢修斯面前隐藏他的痛苦，因为他生命中的挚爱肯定已经死了。他只是在卢修斯离开房间飞路当局时点点头以示赞同。  
几分钟过后，年长的马尔福回来了，还拖着两个非常熟悉的脑袋。  
“…敏敏？敏敏！”当他跪倒在赫敏身体旁边的地板上时，罗恩•韦斯莱完全忽视了其他人的存在。他用两只手将她的一只手紧紧地攥着，开始一串永无止境的“醒醒”的循环。  
德拉科花了一刻抬头观察波特的反应。他双眼迷蒙，双拳紧握，声音里还有轻微的颤抖。哈利在开口前深吸了一口气以让自己冷静下来。  
“发生了什么？”他的声音嘶哑而安静，但房间里的每个人都听到了那个问题。  
“看上去格兰杰小姐触碰了一本蕴含着未知魔法的书。我认为她…在进行过那皮肤接触后就垮掉了。”卢修斯替德拉科开口。  
哈利点头以示理解。  
“我们得先施放一些简单的诊断咒语以确认她的…状况。然后，我们的调查小组会过来确认死因。”哈利的声音单调的就像他在转播这类情况的标准程序一样。  
“你怎能这么冷静？？？我们最好的朋友死了！！！！”罗恩跳起来面对着哈利。大步走向这位黑发的巫师，罗恩一把揪过哈利的袍子前襟，试图要把感觉摇晃进他的脑袋。说实话，德拉科也同样想着一样的事。波特怎能这么冷漠，在赫敏…  
“我知道，罗恩！！！但如果我不保持我的客观态度，我会失去它的！！！！！！”哈利现在呼吸困难，于是罗恩放松了对他长袍的桎梏，“拜托…让我们做完我们需要做的，这样我们就能让其他人接手乐。我们需要让她的父母和剩下的家人知道。”哈利的声音完全支离破碎了。  
盯着彼此看了好几秒钟后，罗恩才完全放开哈利。哈利将一只手插进他的发间，随后跪倒在赫敏的身体旁。他抽出他的魔杖，开始极小声地念出几句咒语，德拉科无法辨认出他念的到底是什么。哈利开始将他的魔杖从她的脚底缓缓挥到她的头顶。当他到达她的心脏时，他的魔杖突然令德拉科不安起来。  
“哦，感谢梅林…”哈利吐出他一直紧紧屏住的那一口气，向后坐倒在他的位置上。  
“敏敏？”罗恩现在也加入进来，坐在地板上直直盯着赫敏的脸。  
“什么…什么意思？”德拉科自己都很惊讶他能说话了。  
“意思是她还活着，马尔福。她的心跳太微弱了以至于用普通方法检测不出来，但还有那么一点点。”  
德拉科的内心爆发出一阵不同寻常的温暖与明亮。低头看向赫敏安顺的脸庞，他温柔地抚摸着她的脸颊，然后再次向波特发问。  
“所以她怎么了？我们现在要做些什么？”如果他的脑袋能更清醒些的话，他肯定会因自己向波特寻求指示而狠狠甩上自己一巴掌。  
“呃，假定那本书是这一切的根源，这很安全。”德拉科冲波特的推理技能翻了个白眼。“更可能那本书上有什么诅咒。我们需要咨询一位技术高超的诅咒破解师来了解我们在处理的到底是什么。”  
“那必须得是比尔。”罗恩也加入了谈话。“我不相信任何别的人。”  
哈利赞同的点点头，在将他们把比尔的飞路网地址给卢修斯之后，最年长的那位韦斯莱在几秒钟后就到了这里。比尔·韦斯莱以一种会挡住德拉科的视线的方式附身靠近那本被遗弃的书。德拉科设法看到比尔抽出他的魔杖，而他假定他正在对那本书用什么他自己的诊断魔咒。  
“嗯，赫敏真幸运，我娶了一个法国女人。”  
德拉科可没看出他的婚姻与赫敏的幸运有什么关系。  
“这个诅咒在许多麻瓜寓言里可是相当出名。赫敏确实表现出了这个诅咒里的某些特征，而这本书用法语所写的的标题，则更加证实了我的诊断魔咒。诅咒并不是不可破解的。”  
“我们需要做什么？”哈利，罗恩和德拉科异口同声地问。  
“嗯，其实，只是一点狡猾的小把戏而已。瞧，赫敏只能被真爱之吻唤醒。换句话说，只有她的灵魂伴侣才有破除诅咒的力量。现在，我知道她暂时还没有男朋友，所以这让事情变得稍微有那么一点点困难了。我们甚至都不知道她现在有没有遇见过她的灵魂伴侣。我猜罗恩可以先来一发，如果不行，也许哈利可以试试。”  
“绝对不行！”德拉科在他控制住自己之前就爆发了。他的脸色通红，大部分是因为愤怒，但也有一小部分是因每个人都转过来看着他时的尴尬。  
“我已经知道她的灵魂伴侣是谁了…”德拉科以一种更冷静的口吻说道。  
“如何？”比尔的声音充满怀疑。哈利和罗恩也同样这样看着他，而德拉科知道他不得不解释一下。  
“我是半媚娃，而我在成年之际就将赫敏认作是我的伴侣了。我只是还没接受她作为我的伴侣。”  
“哦，那你还在等什么呢！吻她啊！”罗恩激烈地强调。  
“没那么容易，罗恩…”比尔插进来，“德拉科还没接受赫敏作为他的伴侣呢。真爱之吻只有在他全身心接受她作为他唯一的挚爱融入他的生活时才会起作用。如果他对他们之间的联系有甚至一滴墨水那么一点点抗拒的迹象，诅咒就能以此盘踞而上。”  
一只沉重的手掌落在德拉科的肩膀，他抬头，看到了他父亲的灰色眼睛。“我知道你不愿意接受格兰杰小姐作为你的伴侣，德拉科。不要逼自己。”  
“你在说什么，你【这头冥顽不化的蠢猪】！我们在谈的是我最好朋友的生病！”罗恩大吼。  
【原文为：You nut bag！我不知道咋翻比较合适，直译是坚果袋？Urban Dictionary上搜出的解释我也不太看得懂…但我好想翻成蠢猪啊哈哈哈哈哈】  
“而这是我儿子的生活！他有权决定他是否想和这个女孩共度余生！”  
“父亲…”德拉科开始感到疲倦了，但他已经知道他的决定是什么。“我要接受她作为我的伴侣。我知道没人会比她更能让我幸福的…而且，更早的时候，当我以为她差不多已经死了…我根本无法想象一个没有她的生活。”  
哈利和纳西莎同时发出了宽慰的呼吸声。  
“很好，儿子。我们会给你一些隐私。”卢修斯带着一群人离开了，而德拉科被单独留在读书馆，和他睡着的伴侣一起，她的头依然倚靠在他的大腿上。  
“我准备好要和你一起共度余生了，赫敏，因为我真的无法想象一个没有你的生活。”德拉科冲她低语。接着他弯下腰，他的嘴唇触到了她的。这个吻纯真而甜美，并且只维持了几秒钟。  
“德拉科？”  
“哦，感谢梅林！”德拉科把赫敏拉到胸口，用最紧的方式环抱住她，过了好久好久才松开。  
-  
越过德拉科的肩膀，赫敏看向图书馆隐藏的观景阳台。她在他背后快速竖起了大拇指，比尔，罗恩，哈利和金妮回竖给她，并从藏身之处走了出来。  
“我们可没这么麻烦。”卢修斯冲他的妻子低语。  
“你也没这么浪漫。”纳西莎取笑他。


	5. the final stage

看起来好像从这里到格拉斯哥的每个人今天都被邀请到庄园来庆祝斯科普斯的十七岁生日。当然，有一大半的客人都有着火焰般的红发，而德拉科一想到这群黄鼠狼—抱歉，韦斯莱们—对他祖上这栋房子这么熟悉就感到一阵不寒而栗。  
他的父亲就坐在大理石露台上他的身边，和他的岳父谈天。令人震惊的是，这两位年长的男人相处的刚刚好。但德拉科知道即使他面无表情，卢修斯对所有的英国红发人口在马尔福花园泛滥成灾的鄙视之情一点也不会比他少。将双臂交叉在胸前，德拉科继续观察他的四周。他的眼睛落在湖边的柳树下那幅令他生厌的景象上。  
他的大儿子，和他父亲简直是一个模子里刻出来的男孩，正坐在树根，大腿上还坐着一个草莓一样的金发美人。他用胳膊紧紧环住她的腰，在她耳边小声低语，逗得她不停咯咯发笑。  
如你所见，当罗丝•韦斯莱在清晨到达庄园时，只消一眼，斯科普斯就确认她就是他的灵魂伴侣。在她甚至能将他的礼物放下之前，斯科普斯就把她拉进怀里吻得她不省人事。赫敏和金妮都冲这景象尖叫起来，而罗恩不得不在一旁接受妻子的安慰。事实上，德拉科相当确定这只黄鼠狼仍然不会停止关于他的宝贝女儿被染指的满腹牢骚。一个越过肩膀的飞快眼神就确认了这一点，因为罗恩显出一片清晰的紫色，他坐在大理石台阶上，波特在一旁安慰性地轻拍他的肩膀。  
一个柔软的身体坐上了德拉科的大腿。  
“喏，看，德拉科！我们的儿子似乎比你聪明，而且不打算抗拒自己的命运。你本来可以给我们省下好多麻烦的，要是你没那么不情愿接受我作为你的灵魂伴侣的话。”  
“不管他因这么速度地宣誓主权而能得到多少赞扬都无效，因为她是个黄-”  
“你敢给我把那句话讲完，德拉科•马尔福。需要我提醒你他们本就亲如一家，而且会正式成为一家人，一旦他们俩缔结关系？”他被在他腿上坐正的妻子责骂了。梅林真是有一种残酷的幽默感。  
“而且，哪个更糟？一个韦斯莱还是一个波特？因为从他们的表情判断，利奥的目光一直在莉莉身上。如果他们最后也成为灵魂伴侣，我一点也不会惊讶。”啊，梅林没有残酷的幽默感…他有一种扭曲的施虐式的幽默感。德拉科一想到那样的画面就呻吟起来。  
“那是我们的小卡莎碧雅…”赫敏故意让她的声音拖长减弱，但德拉科依旧一下子就注意到了。  
“不！绝对不行！我的小公主绝不能被任何男人染指！我会建一座塔把她锁进去。然后我会买一条龙。—不，两条龙！—在塔边放哨。”卢修斯和赫敏的父亲都在回到他们自己的对话前花了一秒出声表示赞同。  
赫敏用一个了然的笑容传达出这样的消息：德拉科是个白痴才会以为他的计划真能实现。就在这时，金妮走了过来。  
“似乎你的另一个儿子一直把视线放在我的女儿身上呢，白鼬。你真幸运，我丈夫还两眼一摸黑。”  
德拉科呻吟起来。“要不是你又提起来，我都快忘了这件事了。”  
金妮忽略他的哀嚎。“你快看斯科普斯和罗丝！他们太可爱啦！而且他们哪一方都不需要任何干涉就能顺顺利利的了。你儿子跟你比起来轻松多了，赫敏。”  
德拉科的好奇心被勾起了。  
“你说干涉是什么意思？”  
“真的嘛，马尔福！你真的以为赫敏在你的魔药公司找到一份工作完全是顺其自然？或者说所有的接触和男性友人都是巧合？而最后一点关于她几乎死亡的事情特别有趣，实际上赫敏让你接受她作为伴侣就像是把你当小提琴玩一样。”  
德拉科惊呆了。他看向妻子寻求确认。赫敏只是无动于衷地耸耸肩。  
“真的。乔治和我花了好长一段时间研究那本施了魔法的书以让它完美发挥作用。你也许是个斯莱特林，但我的计划被证明是绝对精彩的。”  
接着当卢修斯插话时，德拉科更是大吃一惊。“你现在才发现吗，儿子？”  
“你知道，父亲？”  
卢修斯发出惊讶的哼哼。“知道？你母亲和我都参与其中。你以为是谁把书放在那地方的？”  
“我全家都知道。乔治和比尔很高兴能帮忙。我知道哈利和罗恩也会很满足【能在一件事上领先于你的】。”金妮补充道。  
【原文为：pull one over you.我感觉应该是这样意思…要么就直一点，拉一个人压在你身上orz，指现在坐在德拉科大腿上的赫敏】  
当乔治挤进来时，德拉科看上去就像一条金鱼一样。看到他脸上的表情，乔治爆发出胜利的大笑，成功吸引了所有人的注意。  
“我告诉过你们他永远不会自己发现的！都给钱吧各位！我是个有钱人啦！”  
Fin.


End file.
